Klingon Attack
by TotallyGetsSpock
Summary: Klingons attack the Enterprise and abduct two crew-members. Normally, our beloved crew would spend only a little time looking for them, but these are not two Lieutenants Goner or Toast!  K  for now. If I get complaints, I will change it!
1. Chapter 1

Life on the Enterprise had been rather dull recently. No one had been injured, galactic order had been maintained, and the most exciting mission anyone had been on recently had been to study a supposed new species that had evolved on a planet, that had ended up being a misidentified microbe. Nothing was at all exciting about that mission other than the fact that a few people had to leave the ship.

The other missions had been to perform long-range scans on several newly-discovered planets, track a comet's progress, and carry a shuttle to a nearby starbase.

Boredom was rampant, and some people were beginning to consider talking to a psychiatrist due to what they thought was insanity.

A few members of the crew had begun to write on a collaboration site that an anonymous computer scientist onboard had set up, and other members sent back death threats because they hated what the other members had written about their crew-members, or themselves. This led to blog wars, which then led to chess matches in the recreation room, which led to wrestling, which led to all-out brawls in the corridors.

Eventually, Spock began to notice the number of crew-members arriving in his labs and on the bridge that had black eyes, bruises, and looked generally unwell. He began to monitor his collaboration site, and saw the threats, the challenges, and the remarks made about much of the crew. He raised an eyebrow and began to mentally compose the speech he would give over the ship's intercom. In several seconds, he was finished. He pressed the com button on his wall.

"Attention all crew: I have been monitoring posts to the ship's collaboration site, and have noticed many rather unsavory remarks made about much of the crew. I have also noticed challenges posted on many user-pages, as well as the results of these challenges, namely injuries sustained by my colleagues. These activities must discontinue. I order all crew-members to cease posting malicious material on the site, and to stop challenging others to duels that may lead to injury en masse. Effective immediately. Spock out."

_Bzzt Bzzt_

Spock pressed his comm button once again.

"Spock here."

McCoy answered.

"Spock, have you really been reading that stuff?"

"Affirmative."

Spock walked around his quarters, tidying up a little.

"I just wondered, erm, you do know that none of it can be taken, uh, seriously, right?"

"How else would I 'take' something?"

"Uh, I mean to say that some remarks about demanding science officers and green-blooded hobgoblins aboard the ship can be disregarded."

"Doctor, I already knew that you had posted those remarks."

"Whu- how did you- you green-blooded-"

"Doctor, please refrain from redundancy"

The doctor flushed in anger but kept his mouth shut.

"Spock out."

Soon, another comm was received. This time, however, Kirk responded.

"Spock here."

"Kirk here. Spock, I understand that you felt the need to discourage such behavior but please refrain from rebuking the entire crew over the intercom in the future."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Acknowledged, I will attempt to do so."

Spock assumed that the captain felt that giving out orders like he just had were more of a captain's responsibility than a first officer's. He also assumed that a captain had to maintain his appearances in order to command effectively.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Spock to the bridge, Mr. Spock to the bridge."  
"Spock here, on my way."  
Spock jogged over to the nearest turbo lift and gave it its instructions. He then began to adjust his metabolism in order to be able to work for as long as necessary.  
"Report."  
Sulu was in the captain's chair. He got up, allowing Spock to sit.  
"An unidentified vessel has just appeared off our starboard side."  
"Lieutenant Uhura, open a hailing frequency. Mr. Chekov, man the science station."  
"Yes, sir," they both said, almost in unison.  
"I'm reading another wessel, coming around to our port side."  
"Mr. Chekov, any identification?"  
"Negative, sir."  
"Sir, I'm unable to establish contact."  
Captain Kirk, as if sensing that Spock was going to declare red alert at any moment, appeared on the bridge.  
Spock now rose and allowed the captain to sit. He then stood at Kirk's right, hands behind his back.  
"Report."  
"Sir, the wessels are firing torpedos!"  
"Evasive maneuvers!"  
"Mr. Spock, man the science station."  
Spock walked over to the scanner, still staring at the view screen.  
"Analysis, Spock."  
"The vessels appear to be Klingon."  
"Lieutenant Uhura, open a frequency."  
Uhura looked down at her station which seemed to be coming in and out of focus. She blinked. Spock went to Uhura.  
"Lieutenant, are you alright?"  
"Fine, si..."  
She collapsed, and Spock caught her.  
Kirk hit the comm button on his armrest.  
"Medical emergency. Doctor McCoy to the bridge."  
"Jim, what happened?"  
"Lieutenant Uhura has collapsed."  
Spock held her in his arms for a moment, then gently set her down on the deck. He went back to the science station as if nothing had transpired.  
"Sir, they have inferior weapons, limited warp capability, and seem to be low on power."  
"Thank you, science officer."  
McCoy entered. He did a double-take.  
"Klingons! Jim, why haven't you sounded the red alert?"  
"Oh, right, red alerr..." Kirk, too, collapsed.  
"Not again."  
"Doctor McCoy, opinion. Why have Lieutenant Uhura and Captain Kirk collapsed?"  
McCoy muttered to himself.  
"Spock, I'm a doctor not a miracle worker. Now let me tend to my patients."  
McCoy gave Lieutenant Uhura and the captain a hypo, and they revived. Kirk got up slowly, then spoke.  
"Report. Why is this happening?"  
"Unknown."  
"You don't know? You're the science officer it's your job to know."  
"Insufficient data to form a hypothesis at the moment."  
"Insufficient... Alright, Spock, what do we know at this point?"  
Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura disappeared.  
"Captain!"  
"I want life readings on those ships. Find Uhura and the captain. They should be easy to identify being the only humans aboard those vessels."  
"Sir, I can't get any readings. Their shields appear to be blocking our scans."  
"Fire phasers. Disable their shields and weapons systems."  
"Aye, sir."  
Spock pressed the comm button.  
"Engineering, prepare for maximum warp."  
He clicked the button again. The captain's chair seemed to be shifting, and he was losing control. He tried to stop himself from losing consciousness.  
"Doctor McCoy," he said faintly, "Hypo... inject... quickly!"  
Doctor McCoy rushed over and gave Spock the hypo.  
"Thank you, Doctor. Raise shields and go to red alert."  
In half a second, the annoying whine of red alert sounded, and the red light flashed.  
Spock was just relieved to not disappear like the others did. He wondered what was happening to them.  
"I have a theory as to Lieutenant Uhura and Captain Kirk's loss of consciousness, and subsequent disappearances. I believe the loss of consciousness was due to a sort of sensor sweep from the Klingon ships, used to lock onto a prisoner, reduce the threat they posed, then beam them aboard the ship."  
"Those Klingon..."  
"Mr. Chekov," Spock warned.  
"Vhat do ve do now, Mr. Spock?"  
"They are disabled, and they have Uhura and the captain. We must locate and rescue Jim and Lieutenant Uhura."  
"How on Earth do you plan to do that?"  
Spock simply ignored McCoy.  
"I'll be in my quarters. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."  
"Aye, aye, sir."


End file.
